Here I Am
by Twiliter
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella, what if she was changed into a vampire? And now 50 years later, she's back in the place were it all started...Forks. What will she find there? Read and Review!
1. Preface

Where was I? It looked like a forest that had been attacked with a bunch of wrecking balls. There were tree's everywhere littering the ground, and splinters of wood

scattered all around. What had happened here? And then it all came back to me. I collapsed on the ground. They were gone. He was gone. Would I ever see them

again? Probably not. "It will be as if I'd never existed" How could I possibly forget him? How could I live without him? Then I remember hearing something behind

me. I also remember not caring enough to turn around and look up at the vampire standing behind me. Of course I didn't know then that it was a vampire. I don't

even know what I thought it was. I don't think I really cared. All I could think was, Why me? I guess I kind of knew it was going to happen eventually. He was so

perfect, and I was just an unimportant girl. So insignificant next to him. Even though I knew he was way too good for me, I was still surprised and hurt. "You're not

good for me Bella" those words had been like a knife, cutting out my heart, and how could I live without my heart?


	2. Chapter One

**Okay, I know I haven't been updating and I'm really sorry, but I've just not been in the mood to.....so I decided to start all over, so i rewrote this chapter**

**I'll try to keep updating and to stay interested in the story lol, so anyways here's the first chapter...**

"Come on Bee! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" called Savannah impatiently, poking her head into my room. Of course _she _would be excited, even though this was like our billionth first day of school. Okay so maybe I was exaggerating a little bit, but still.

I sighed and walked slowly to my closet. I stared absently, not really seeing. I had been horrified when my parents had decided to start over, again, in…Forks. Of course I couldn't tell them I didn't want to come, because I hadn't told them many details about my previous human life. I guess that sometimes happens, where a newborn vampire can't remember their old life, so I just went with it.

Refusing to come to Forks would most likely bring up many questions, but I just couldn't, and wouldn't tell them about the Cullen's. Not yet anyways, maybe someday, if I was ever ready and healed enough. I know I wouldn't be able to now. Even _thinking_ about them brought back the familiar pain in my chest that was the clearest memory of my human life.

I banished away the trip down memory lane that was starting to descend upon me by focusing oh the closet door in front of me. I opened the door and stepped inside. What to wear? I still had the same taste for fashion as I'd had before, which was no taste. I grabbed the first shirt I saw and a pair of jeans, put them on, and went downstairs to join my family.

The Patterson's. They had found me just months after I was changed and were all a vampire could ask for: kind, caring and understanding.

As I entered the room, I was welcomed by Matthew, the leader of the coven I now called my family. Matthew had been the one who found me. I'd told him my name was Bridget, and he'd invited me to join his family. They were vegetarians, and seemed nice enough, though at the time I was so alone and broken, that I'd have been happy settling for almost any form of company. As soon as I'd started healing, I was glad they were the ones to find me, and the one's I'd 'settled' for.

Matthew, his wife Elle, and their daughter Savannah had given me a reason to live, something to live for. I was so grateful they had accepted me so effortlessly.

"Morning," I said with a smile. I just couldn't help but be happy here with my family. Savannah turned away from the book she had been reading, and was at my side in less than a second. She grabbed my arm and was pulling me towards the door.

"Come on, let's go!" she cried excitedly. I turned and gave my parents a smile and a quick goodbye before letting myself be dragged to the car. I smiled again before opening the door to my blue Porsche.

Savannah chattered excitedly to me on the way to the high school, needing only minor encouragement from me to keep the conversation going. As soon as we got out of the car however, she froze and immediately stopped mid-sentenced. That got my attention right away. Almost nothing could make Savannah stop talking! Believe me; I've tried just about everything.

I opened my door and got out at a quick human pace and was about to ask her what had happened when I smelled it. There were others here, other vampires. I could smell their scent, and it was strong. So I knew they were here right now.

I turned to Savannah, but the question I was about to ask never left my mouth because the look on her face told me that she was as confused as I was.

**Like it??? Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Here you go...it's really short, but it's something!! :D enjoy**

Disclaimer:::I own nothing Twilight :((

**_

* * *

_**

_**Previously…**_

_I opened my door and got out at a quick human pace and was about to ask her what had happened when I smelled it. There were others here, other vampires. I could smell their scent, and it was strong. So I knew they were here right now._

_I turned to Savannah, but the question I was about to ask never left my mouth because the look on her face told me that she was as confused as I was._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well this should be interesting," Savannah said, breaking the silence. She shrugged it off, turned back to the car and grabbed her bag before closing the door with a soft thud.

I quickly copied her, and we started off towards the front office. The school hadn't changed much. It was just swarming with different people.

After we had our schedules, Savannah turned to me.

"Do you think they go to school here?" she asked.

"Probably, I mean why else would they be here?" I replied vaguely.

"How many do you think there are? I thought definitely about four or five, but I wasn't completely sure." I could tell she was interested in what I thought, but I wondered why she chose now of all times to drag me into the conversation. Couldn't she tell I was a little absentminded?

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see," I said as we mad our way to building two for History. I could tell she was disappointed in my lack of interest, but she was kind enough to drop the subject.

By the time we had taken our seats, she had obviously forgiven me, and started jabbering on about random things, much to my annoyance. Luckily class started, causing Savannah to become quiet. I let out a sigh of relief, which quickly turned to an internal scowl as she passed a note onto my desk. I was in for a long morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At lunch I met back up with Savannah, and could tell right away that she hadn't seen a single one our vampire friends. The disappointment was clear on her face. She walked into the cafeteria moments after I had, and got behind me in line. I gave her a small reassuring smile as bought a sandwich and carton of milk.

After she got her own salad and lemonade, Savannah and I walked over to an empty table, ignoring all of the eyes on us. We tended to attract a little attention at all the schools we came to, but what vampire doesn't?

"Ew," Savannah let out a sigh as she sit down, glaring at her tray. I laughed quietly to myself, already knowing what she was about to say.

"How can they _eat_ this stuff?" she asked me, disgusted.

"You ask me that question almost every day, and just like every other day, I don't know," I answered, but my laugh quickly died in my throat as I looked up from my food at Savannah. Her face showed shock, which quickly turned to smugness.

"Ha! Five, I was right!" She boasted quietly, causing me to turn around to see four pairs of eyes all staring at me and Savannah. Those four pairs of eyes were four out of seven I'd never expected to see again.

**Don't Forget To Review!!**


End file.
